El Coco
by Kathypoo Chan
Summary: ¿Quién es el Coco? ¿Será solo un cuento de niños o algo mucho peor? Oneshot


N/A: Pues este fue un reto que me dieron en el foro Ichiruki Stop Rain. Es algo raro, pero espero que les guste! ^^

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

**~El coco~**

Sin duda alguna el coco era la pesadilla más terrible para todos los niños. Lo que Rukia no entendía era porque los padres usaban semejantes historias para que sus hijos durmieran. En el libro que ella estaba leyendo el padre de la protagonista le dijo: "Duérmete o sino el coco te llevará". Rukia no entendía porque en el glosario del libro decía que esta frase la usaban mucho los padres. ¿Habría en realidad semejante criatura en el mundo de los humanos?

—Ichigo tengo una pregunta—le dijo Rukia con cara de confusión. Ichigo la miró y notó que algo la tenía preocupada, así que le dio toda su atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Rukia? —le preguntó el chico dándole toda su atención. Ichigo notó el libro que estaba leyendo Rukia.

—¿Quién es el coco? —preguntó ella mirando intensamente a Ichigo. Si dicha criatura existe entonces no había duda de que era un hollow.

Ichigo se quedó viendo a Rukia por un momento y luego comenzó a reírse. Rukia se puso furiosa y con el libro le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de ser tan idiota.

—¡No sé porque te ríes tanto, esto es algo serio! —le dijo Rukia. Ichigo se tocó la cabeza y paró de reírse.

—Rukia, el coco es solo una frase que los padres usan para hacer que sus hijos se duerman. Eso es todo. —dijo Ichigo mientras se acomodaba en su cama para continuar leyendo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Rukia con un tono de precaución en su voz. Ichigo vio la preocupación en los ojos de Rukia, pero antes de poder contestarle el emblema de Ichigo comenzó a sonar, alertándolos de que había un hollow en la cuidad. Ichigo tomó a Kon y lo puso en su cuerpo, de igual manera hizo Rukia colocando a Chappy en su gigai.

—Chappy quiero que te comportes y tú también, Kon —le dijo Rukia mientras salía por la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo.

Ichigo y Rukia corrieron por la cuidad hacia la localización del hollow. El hollow se encontraba en un parque cerca de la escuela elemental de Karakura. Ichigo se adelantó para ver la posición exacta del hollow, pero algo lo tomó por los pies y lo halo hacia un árbol donde lo golpeó.

—¡Ichigo! —Rukia corrió hacia él y vio como él se paraba de nuevo. Ella miro el reporte del hollow en su celular y se sorprendió. Ichigo al verla tan preocupada se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué pasa Rukia? —el miro el reporte y se sorprendió también. _'El Coco..., ¿Qué diablos?'_ pensó Ichigo al ver la imagen y leer rápidamente el reporte.

—Por eso te pregunté que era, Ichigo. Este hollow adora las almas de los niños, en especial las almas de los niños asustados—le dijo Rukia mientras veía como se aproximaba dicho enemigo.

—¿Ósea que ese mito en realidad es un hollow? —le preguntó Ichigo mientras tomaba a Zangetsu y se preparaba a atacar.

—Si, Ichigo. Es un hollow y uno muy fuerte a decir verdad. Será mejor no descuidarnos. —Rukia tomó su espada y se preparó para atacar.

_En la casa Kurosaki..._

Chappy y Kon habían decidido jugar con la consola PS3 de Ichigo, ya que no había nada más que hacer. Kon le había estado ganando a Chappy desde que empezaron y ella estaba furiosa, así que lo comenzó a atacar. Isshin subió para ver el escándalo y los encontró juntos en la cama.

—¡Ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo hijo! —dijo Isshin mientras se reía y cerraba la puerta para darles "privacidad".

—¡Vez lo que haces maldita loca! —le dijo Kon mientras se la sacaba de encima. —¡Ichigo y Rukia nos van a matar! —Chappy seguía riéndose y Kon tenía ganas de matarla.

—Kon, ¿escuchaste eso? —le dijo Chappy mientras se paraba en el medio de cuarto. Kon se paró junto a ella para tratar de escuchar.

—AHHHHHHHHH! —Kon y Chappy escucharon el grito de Karin. Rápidamente bajaron y se toparon con un hollow que tenía agarradas a Karin y a Yuzu. Isshin estaba tirado en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente dado que él no se movía.

—¡Karin! ¡Yuzu! —gritó Kon captando la atención del hollow hacia él. Chappy fue al cuarto de Ichigo para ver si sus amos ya habían llegado. Rukia estaba respirando laboriosamente, tenía una herida en su costado izquierdo. Ichigo tenía heridas en todos los lados y estaba cargando a Rukia.

—¡Rukia-sama! — ella se acerco a Ichigo a ver como estaba Rukia. Rukia la miro y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Chappy estaré bien. El kidou que utilicé ya está tomando efecto —le dijo Rukia mientras Ichigo la dejaba en la cama.

—¡Ichigo-sama, sus hermanas están en peligro! —le dijo Chappy a Ichigo. Ichigo salió corriendo del cuarto a la sala, donde el hollow se había llevado a las niñas. Miro a su alrededor y vio a Kon en el suelo.

—¡Kon, despierta! ¿Dónde están mis hermanas? —Ichigo sacudió a Kon y este abrió sus ojos. Ichigo entro a su cuerpo, —¡Papá, despierta! Ichigo levantó a su padre a su habitación y lo dejo allí para que descansara.

Rukia apareció y le dijo a Ichigo que el hollow estaba de nuevo en el parque con sus hermanas. Tenían que llegar antes del amanecer, porque El Coco odiaba el sol. Ichigo y Rukia volvieron a sus formas shinigamis y le pidieron a Kon y a Chappy que velaran la casa y que se comunicaran con Urahara.

—¡Allí esta! —grito Rukia mientras sacaba su espada y lanzaba un kidou al hollow. Esta vez lo atacarían rápido, sin pensar mucho en una estrategia ya que la primera vez no funcionó. Ichigo lanzo un potente Getsuga Tensho que le desgarró el brazo izquierdo y causó que Karin cayera al suelo.

—¡Bakudo número uno: SAI! —Rukia había paralizado al hollow, dándole la oportunidad a Ichigo de coger a su hermana. El hollow trató de atacar a Rukia pero ella se movió ágilmente evitando el ataque.

—¡Rukia! —Ichigo quería matar al desgraciado que no tan solo había lastimado a su familia, sino que también se había atrevido a herir a Rukia.

—Relájate, Ichigo ya acabaré esto —le dijo Rukia mientras movía a Sode no Shirayuki con gracia. Rukia miró con malicia,—¡Tsugi no mae, Hakuren! El hielo salió rápidamente hacia el hollow congelándolo todo menos el otro brazo donde estaba Yuzu. Rukia tomo a Yuzu en sus brazos y se aseguró que El Coco estuviera muerto lanzándole un poderoso kidou que destrozo el hielo.

—Rukia, ¿estas bien? —le preguntó Ichigo acariciándole su mejilla. Rukia sonrió y lo besó.

—Sí, estoy bien —le dijo ella mientras curaba unas heridas de las niñas. Ichigo miraba a su novia impresionado por el poder que ella demostró justo ahora. Como el amaba a esa mujer.

—Eso fue impresionante —le dijo Ichigo mientras cargaba a Karin a su casa. Rukia sonrió dejo que él le diera un beso en la mejilla.

—Tú sabes que por ti y tu familia yo hago lo que sea —le dijo Rukia sonriendo.

—Increíble que El Coco haya sido un hollow...Qué pequeño es este mundo... —dijo Ichigo mientras llegaban a la casa y colocaban a las gemelas en sus camas.

—Por lo menos se que tendré a mi hermosa shinigami lista para pelear —dijo Ichigo abrazándola y robándole un rico beso.

—Sabes que siempre será así —le dijo Rukia.

**~FIN~**

N/A: Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado mucho, por mas raro que les haya parecido! xD Cualquier comentario, critica, consejo o demas me lo pueden dejar saber en un review si desean! 3

Kathypoo~


End file.
